Highway Love
by Ariel Loves Kendall Schmidt
Summary: cargan fluffyness. please R&R. my first cargan ever!. rated t just to be safe


**hey guys! so I wanted to do a cargan fic since I first started FanFic (: and then BAM! this came to me (: so here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, or Logan and Carlos.**

* * *

**Logan's P.O.V**

I woke up today with bright rays in my face. I sat up in my twin bed and silently stretched, trying not to wake the sleeping blonde boy across from me. I glanced at my alarm clock.

6:30 am.

_get back in bed or get up now and enjoy the quiet _I debated.

After deciding to get my lazy ass up, I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. I pulled out a black v-neck tee-shirt. closing the top drawer I opened the third drawer and grabbed my green plaid boxers and a pair of black skinny jeans. I closed the drawer with my hip and went into the bathroom to change.

After successfully changing I tossed my pajamas into the dirty clothes hamper. not bothering to do my hair I tip toed into the kitchen only to be scared by Katie. I let out a not-so-manly squeal. she chuckled and handed me a mug of coffee. " thanks" I say heading over to the bright orange couch. " welcome" she mumbled and retreated back to her room, taking a cup of coffee with her. I picked up a book off the coffee table. _to kill a mocking bird. _I opened it to a random chapter and started reading. " good morning dimples" I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. " good morning car" I said looking at a fully dressed Carlos, a slight blush creeping on my cheeks.

_Carlos and Logan sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. _

shut up brain.

_you know you looove him _

ok you win.

He was wearing a grey button down shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

" so Gustavo called me" I rolled my eyes. Carlos continued. "he said he wants us to drive to san Francisco to pick something up." he plopped down beside me. I sighed. " fine lets go." I said slipping into my grey vans. we walked out of the palm woods and hopped into the btr mobile. We pulled of out the parking lot and headed toward the freeway. Carlos wore a smug look on his face. he reached out for the radio dial the same time I did, when our hands touched for that second there was a spark.

_just admit it brainy, you. love. Carlos. just say it. you know that its right._

whatever,

I focused my attention back to he road, since it was early there was barley anyone out here. there was an awkward silence between me and Carlos. " so Carlos, I've always wanted to ask you this." I say glancing at him. "yeah?" he said with big hopeful eyes. " are you Mexican?" I say looking back over at him. his smile slightly fades, then he looks up at me and chuckles. " no I'm Venezuelan" he said matter-of-factly. I laughed at myself for the confusion. I pulled onto the high way when carlos turned on the radio and started belting notes to songs.

I couldn't help but chuckle and sing along with him,

" Logan pull over" carlos said wiggling in his seat. I sighed. " no were almost there, how many times do I have to tell you to go before we leave the house" I said looking over at him. " pull over!" Carlos bellowed.

"okay okay" I said pulling over to the right side of the road. I cut off the engine. Carlos reached over and took the keys out of the ignition . "okay what the hell is going on, why did you-" I was cut off my Carlos smashing his lips onto mine. our lips were moving in sync, he licked the bottom of my lip asking for entrance , I parted my lips for his tongue to explore my mouth. I fought back the moan in the back of my throat, because damn Carlos' lips were soft. He pulled away, his hands on either side of my face.

"Logan Mitchell I have loved you since we first started playing pee-wee hockey. I love you more than corndogs. I just want you to know that. I. LOVE. YOU. I just want to know something. Do you love me too?" Carlos finished looking straight into my eyes. I didn't know what to do . There was so much passion in what Carlos said. Not to mention that he wanted corndogs. I tried to open my mouth to reply to my Venezuelan lover but no sound came out. So I did the only thing that came to mind.

I kissed him. No like the kiss from earlier, this one was soft and sweet. " I love you too Carlos Garcia. I always have and I always will." I confessed. Meaning every word I said. Carlos' smile grew ten times bigger, if that was even possible. " well then, would you do me then honor of being my boyfriend?" Carlos questioned. "of course!" I squealed. I pecked his lips once more. Carlos handed me the keys and I restarted the engine.

" okay now we can go home." Carlos said putting his hands behind his head and his feet on the dash board. I raised an eyebrow. " I thought we had to get that thing for Gustavo in san Francisco?" I say pulling back out onto the highway. " nope, that was just my plan to get you to drive us out here, where we can be alone." he confessed winking at me. I nodded my head. " smart" I started to laugh and Carlos joined in. " plus Gustavo never calls me. I thought you were going to say something about that but. You never did. Your cute when you drive you know that?" Carlos said poking at my dimples. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. " you know I love you right?" I nodded. "I love you too carlos" I replied. I have been waiting forever to say that.

* * *

**Yay I feel accomplished! My first cargan, Well that was cute, (: so what did you think?**

**Review? it would make me really happy. (:**


End file.
